event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Event Horizon Wiki
quasiapocryphal Lore #1: The God In The Fold you read this little story, i know there is no lore as of yet, but the strangeness of the taraniak ships and thier sole possesion of warp tech made me think, what if the warp drive was a shrine of sorts? and it spiralled off to thinking of Taraniak as a race of insectoids with a semi-lovecraftian god and a religon based on that god and science, with all of thier ways of life and designs for everything they build based on his messenger, an enigmatic being known as the Archdiviner. make of it what you will. I in no way claim this to be official, but if the devs choose to add lore, it would be super neat if they took inspiration from this ^^ In the cavernous hollow titanium thorax of the Arachnae, a sea of shimmering insectoids had gathered, all eyes on the Shrine Of The Void, the novel piece of magitechnological engineering glistening a dark, organic jade. It was to be the direct link to the High Scientobishop and the Shattered God. They had chosen this system, so near to the dread Veniri's home base, the massive ship alone and looking dead in the cold space near the solar horizon of the dark blue star, harsh and alien. They made themselves look as prey, as easy pickings for the Veniri's dark, godless scientific drives and their merciless killers and vultures. The resplendent, golden-shelled Sciento Bishop raised his glittering, divinely razored right talon. The chittering murmurs of his flock and soldiers fell silent. the moment of truth was at hand. The Swarm watched as he stiffened, establishing a link with the Great Mechanism, And with the swarm. And they Saw, As He Did. They Saw through the Eyes Of The Shattered God. The Godless Veniri were approaching, soft skinned heretics in thier foul, inelegant blasphemies against the Archdiviner's Design, machines without meaning in their form. The Shattered God Saw them, and his anger welled through the crowd, the flagship roaring back to life, quantum energy pulsing through its crystal veins. The Archdiviner's most gloriously ascendant Design fell upon the godless, the Great Mechanical Shrine Flaring to Life. Golden Darkness filling, enveloping the Shrine, hurling it into the Veniri Fleet, and around it, Droens flare into existence from the void, assaulting the hated Veniri, as the Arachnae hurled the sky-fire from its maw, and the Antigen of Light pulsed from the Voidcaller Mechansim, waves of corrosive darkness sweeping over the Veniri, shredding thier heretical machines and torching thier worthless flesh with cold fire of annihilation's nightmarishly beautiful glow. The God In The Fold had been seen, and was no longer Shattered. The Taraniak felt it across all of known space, its splintered presence one with thiers. There Are Taraniak Alone Alive. All Others Are False. All Others are crude, corrupt imitations of the Taraniak. Destroy the godless simalcrums. It Is the will of the God Of The Fold, and his will is Taraniak's. He has given us the Tools and the Designs. We Were The First, and We Shall Make Ourselves The Last. 02:12, October 11, 2015 (UTC)Voice Of The Fleshless Eyes We Made The Daazen. We made them what they are. And We Paid For It. They were to defend us, but somewhere along the line, our magnifcent drones became infected. the virus was fast, a hivemind AI with no morality or safety precepts. We do not know where it started, but the drones sson turned on us, destroying us in our great space stations, our outposts from which we monitored the grand experiments of the other races. those who did not die in this purge, fled. we fled with whatever ships and knowledge was still ours. We Are Korreran. We have been driven from our homes and cast down from high, but we will rise again, and to some extent, have risen. We have joined the Grand Expirement, for better, or for worse, using the remenants of the tech we made for our lovely Daazen. Our torpedeo ships and drones basses are to be feared and respected. We will fall again, we will not be pushed another inch, by amyone or anything. We have let the younger races, Veniri, Bushrak, and Jurgan play in thier little sector of this cluster, our intersolar domains encircling them, but still alowing thier diffusion outwards. They all show such promise to be the tools we need to rid our old homes of the Daazen. And then, back in our cold metal enclaves, we will take back our postions of observers, and leave our tech for the wolves and vultures of the lesser races. 21:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC)we are korreran The enemy can be seen far off in the distance, and this troubles a pilot. He knows his aggressor is nearing him and a decision will have to be made... eventually. As soon as he releases his missles or fires his guns he has entered the Event Horizon. There is no looking back. Thirty two years ago today, a Venirian star base (SB9) was destroyed by the Royal Bushrak Fleet in an effort to retaliate against the Venirian expansion. It was a suprise attack on the Veniri, thus, casualties were highly represented on only one side. To this day, both factions have endured a merciless war that has cost both sides a grand amount of resources. An age of hambruna is upon the factions and attrition is not a possibility for either side. The last Venirian fleet engages with a Royal Bushrark Defense Unit, not in aggression, but in peace. The time of war seems to be ending, an era of peace has been wished. :Veniri Report C-338 *For the purpose of Public Disclosure this report has been translated to Universal Venirian Phoenetics* *Static* Beep This is uh, this is ambassador Oliver Brooks representing the uh, Venirian Consulate. Four days ago we recieved an encrypted message from a Bushrak Fleet. The message contained a va riety of unidnetified coding symbols, but after about 40 hours the message had been roughl y translated. The message stated the current health of the Bushrak and pleaded a negotiati on take place on the Bushrak star system "Xiada". The exact location of the negotiation wo uld be held on Xiada's planet "Jhiko". We are currently waiting on a barren planet for the Bushrak Ambassador, I'll report the terms we reach after the negotiation. Beep This was the last report generated that day. Shortly after the arrival of the Bushrak ambassador on Jhiko a Taraniak fleet warped into the star system and attacked the Veniri directly, severely crippling the carrier and destroying a cruiser entirely. In response the Veniri warped out leaving the Bushrak fighting for survival. {This is what I've got so far. To come is the battle between the Bushrak and the Taraniak. Stay tuned and follow ups or back stories are welcomed! :) } Safaw (talk) 22:42, October 24, 2015 (UTC) The Taraniak watched the first of the Veniri flee, but they would not be spared. In time, they will be found, and they will be destroyed. But there were more victims coming, more biological heresies to be cleansed in the pulsing black fire and arcing stings of electric force. Let them come, Taraniak will annihilate. The golden light swells from the mechanism deep in the titanium belly of the flagship, and more drones swell unto existence around the ship, monsterous hornets and dragonflies joining the assualt, Taraniak were drawn to the heretics, the need to extinguish thier feeble, false light strong in the collective swarm, and thier God was behind them. They numbered in the dozens, a glorious swarm of perfectly Designed ships, approaching the Bushrak, the deformed blasphemies in flesh that cralwed sickly on the surfaces of the accursed worlds of this foreign star, and Taraniak knew that with the will of The God In The Fold, they would destroy all of this, cleanse this reality of these erring meat-golems and their ugly, frail ships made by Unguided hands and lacjiking the perfection of the Grand Architect's Design. Taraniak have arrived. Taraniak are one. Taraniak are the only. Death to the Heretics? 18:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC)Voice Of The Fleshless Eyes. to the Heretics. 18:21, October 26, 2015 (UTC)Voice Of The Fleshless Eyes. Metal and rock litter starsystem Xiada, the heretics have been vanquished and fates have been chosen. "Prepare a mighty Megalodon!" Chants emperor Divoy after his victorious defense of Xiada. "Nobody ambushes the Bushrak, Nobody defies the Bushrak, and Nobody stands before the Bushrak! Muster the ranks, load your missles, and aim your cannons my brothers... To war!" The ranks of the Bushrak begin to shuffle into an offensive and this worries commander Harper as he rubs his forehead while watching blips on his radar surround his fleet. The Global Venirian intercom activates. Static "My fellow men and women, this is commander Harper speaking. It is with a troubled mind that I bring you these terrible news. We are all aware of the ambush that took place at Xiada. Many were lost in one of our cruiseres and we are still struggling to contain the hull breach. Our defense unit has been destroyed and the last warp drained all our energy. I ask of you this my loyal Venirians: Mount your ships, take to the skyies and lets show them we don't go down without a fight!" MK2's swarm out of the Venirian fleet into a defensive position. On the radar the ships at 30 degrees begin to advance in skips. Harper realizes his mistake. "This is commander Harper speaking, it seems that we are not surrounded by Bushrak but rather by the strange ships that ambushed us at Xiada. Pilots, switch your defensive position 30 degrees out from the radar." Harper jumps into his paladin and prepares for the offensive charge from the Taraniak. Tension is high and fear spreads wide across the small MK2's. The enemy can be seen in the distance, flashing closer and closer to their victims and yet the Veniri hold. "Don't die in vain my brothers! Attack!" Yells Harper. The first blood is taken by Harper. The lasers in his Paladin split right down the middle of a Dragonfly. An MK2 is then destroyed by the lightning of a Hornet but soon after the pincers of that same Hornet are blown off by a Neutron Blaster and a Railgun shoots right through the Hornet afterwards. Tarantula's begin to warp in and the pulse cannons on some MK's render them useless. M41 Drones begin to swarm out of the Tarantula's and rip apart Harper's crew. The end seems near and Harper knows it, suddenly a missle breaks right into the top of a Tarantula and explodes sending organic matter and rock pieces flying everywhere. Confused, Harper looks out his cockpit window and to his surprise see's a mighty Megalodon mercilessley anhilating the Taraniak. Static...Beep "This is ambassador Oliver Brooks, peace negotiations with the Bushrak went well, over and out" Beep Harper knows the ways that the Bushrak fight and tells his men to retreat. The Taraniak still startled by what is happening regroup. Divoy's favorite general Ayku smiles when he sees the Taraniak regrouping. "Fire" Ten stalkers and the Megalodon release immeasurable amounts of missles into the regrouped Taraniak, the waves of the explosions make the Venirian ships vibrate but finally those waves don't mean their deaths. "It's over... It's finally over" says Harper to himself. But a new war has just begun. Safaw (talk) 17:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ups are welcomed! :D Neganari Salvage Report: Xiada Conflict Aftermath. Salvage Fleet KI-42-XINTL Fleet Commander: Orr'Kalixxis Reporting to XINTL Sector Division High Command. Investigated debris field following Bushrak/Veniri-Taraniak Conflict. The Debris consisted of appx. 60% Taraniak Organic-Titanium Hull Matrix, 20% Veniri Titanium Alloy Hull plating, 15% Irradiated Scrap, likely from reactors and antimatter bombing, and 5% explosive traces, likely from the Bushrak Flagship our Farseer Probes reported during observation of the Confict. Debris picked over lightly by Bushrak, high residual radiation appears to have left Taraniak Flagship largely untouched. Logs of Salvage Operations And Index of Recovered Matierials attached. RECOVERED MATIERIALS INDEX 34 Intact Small Fuel Cells, From Veniri and Taraniak Ships. 22 Salvagable Armor Plates, From Veniri and Taraniak Hulls, Eighteen Light and Four Heavy. 14 Intact Fuel Cells, From Veniri and Taraniak Ships. 7 Lightning Cannons, Taraniak Manufacture 5 Neutron Blaster Mk2, Veniri Manufacture 1 M41 Drone Bay, Taraniak Manufacture 1 Heavy Plasma Torpedo, Taraniak Manufacture 1 Cloaking System, Veniri Manufacture Appx. 145 Units of Fuel. Appx. 55 Metric Tonnes of Low-Level Irradiated Scrap, possibly of Scientific or Economic interest. Appx. 10 Metric Tonnes of High Value compononents of both Veniri and Taraniak Origin SALVAGE LOG Salvage Ship ErebrusScout, Fleet leader No Major Incidents. Intact. The Erebrus was used to cut open and examine numerous components of the mostly-intact Internal Structures of the Taraniak Flagship, Its Compartmentalized Design sufficient to protect large portions of its delicate electronic, Biomechanical and radiological components. Several of these were recovered by Erebrus, with the assistance of four T-Class Nyx, Gaia, Argus and Ouranos, and Two Li-Class Prometheus and Hyperion. Salvage Ship NyxT-Class Transport No Major Incidents. Intact. See LOG;Erebrus Salvage Ship GaiaT-Class Transport No Major Incidents. Intact. See LOG;Erebrus Salvage Ship ArgusT-Class Transport No Major Incidents. Intact. See LOG;Erebrus Salvage Ship OuranosT-Class Transport No Major Incindents. Intact. See LOG;Erebrus Salvage Ship PrometheusLi-Class Skirmisher No Major Incidents. Intact. See LOG;Erebrus Salvage Ship HyperionLi-Class Skirmisher No Major Incidents. Intact. See LOG;Erebrus Intelligence Ship AdamantiumMp-Class Exploratory ship 1 Major Incident Status Unknown, suspected desertion. The Admantium had accompanied our fleet on special liasion of The Neganari High Council. The Adamantium was seen to extract several living Taraniak and an unidentified piece of technology from a surviving hull compartment. Upon hailing the captain of the vessel to inquire as to what it had found, the vessel vanished in a way not unlike that of the Taraniak vessels when using the warp drive. The radiological trace was much higher than the recorded energy of the previous warp uses recordered during our observations. High Council Investigation Requested.